Operation Merry Unbirthday
by Eyes of Shinigami
Summary: After watching Alice in Wonderland, Duo decides to throw himself and the other pilots an unbirthday party.


TITLE: "Operation Merry Unbirthday"

AUTHOR: Jadah Krayne

PAIRINGS: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6

WARNINGS: Slash and silliness. You have been warned.

RATING: K, simply because of the m/m kissage and mild language.

TIMELINE: Sometime after EW

SUMMARY: After watching "Alice in Wonderland", Duo decides to throw himself and the Gundam pilots an unbirthday party. (I got this crazy idea from a picture in my Gundam Wing artbook that I got a while back.

DISCLAIMER: GW and it's characters belong to Bandai and Sunrise Entertainment, and some other people. "Alice in Wonderland" belongs to Lewis Carroll and Walt Disney, though I think Carroll came first -snickers-. I am a humble college student, please don't sue me. The idea is all mine.

----------

When the video screen went black, Duo stood up and stretched his muscles, his eyes bright with possibilities. The other pilots wouldn't be home for quite some time, save Quatre, so that gave him the chance to go through with the plan circulating in his mind. "This is gonna be great," he murmured to himself, picking up his comm device and sending a feed to the other boy.

"This is Quatre Winner, what can I do for you today?" the blonde boy said over the screen, not looking up as he answered. Papers were strewn across the desk, and his voice showed his mild irritation at being interrupted. He finally glanced up to see who was on the screen and immediately brightened. "Duo? To what do I owe this honor?"

Duo chuckled. "Always so professional... it's almost sexy. But that's not why I called. Since you're going to be home soon, I need you to help me with something," he said vaguely, crossing his fingers and hoping that the other boy wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Sure, Duo, anything... Within reason, that is," he said slyly, smirking a bit. He knew perfectly well what the braided pilot was capable of when he got that conspiratorial tone in his voice, especially when he was being secretive.

"Good. That makes my life much easier. I need you to pick up stuff at the store to make a strawberry shortcake when you're on your way home. Oh, and pick up some birthday napkins and candles," Duo eagerly rattled off, even more pleased now that he had a willing participant-even if said willing participant had no idea what he was getting himself into. Though they had relaxed since the Mariemaia incident and the end of the war, the other pilots were going to kill him. It was going to be a great night.

At first, Quatre said nothing in reply, before bursting into laughter. "What do you have up your sleeve, Duo? I'm almost scared to find out," he said, shaking his head in amusement. Whatever the Shinigami pilot was up to, it was going to be a night to remember.

"Just bring the stuff to the house and help me set things up. I'll explain when you get here," he replied, casting a mock-glare in the other pilot's direction. "And don't tell Trowa or the others...it's a surprise. Over and out." With that, the comm screen went blank, leaving Quatre to think on what he had just heard.

After about a second's deliberation, he called his secretary on the phone, saying shortly, "I'm leaving early today, Gwennie. I'll deal with this mess tomorrow."

The older woman sighed, saying softly, "Got a big night planned, sir? Hope you enjoy yourself." Her tone had a slight warning to it, but as always, Quatre disregarded it completely.

"You might say that. If anyone calls, tell them I'm attending a party," he said in turn, and hung up before she could answer. He got up swiftly from the large desk and walked out, leaving the stacks of paperwork forgotten. There were more important matters for him to take care of.

----------

After gathering the requested items, Quatre returned to the moderately sized house that all six of them shared. The five pilots hadn't been fond of the idea of parting, and Zechs didn't have a choice if he intended to be with Wufei. Not that it really mattered to the others; they were just content that everyone had a place to go and somone to come home to.

He knocked hesitantly, not sure of what he would find when he walked in. The door was open, and when he entered, he couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

Balloons were floating around the room, and streamers had been strewn across the windows and furniture. Quatre recognized the decorations as those left over from the victory party months ago and found himself surprised at the braided boy's resourcefulness. "Duo? Where are you?" he asked cautiously, still looking around and wondering where the other boy had gone to.

"In here, Quat...bring that stuff in here so we can get started...don't think you're getting out of it!" Duo called in reply, the words carrying themselves from the kitchen. When Quatre entered the kitchen, he found yet another interesting sight waiting for him. Duo was leaning on the counter, peering over a cookbook and wearing a pink frilly apron that read, "Kiss the Chef." The apron had been a gag gift that Quatre had gotten Trowa one Christmas. It had seemed appropriate since the HeavyArms pilot seemed to be the only one in the house with any cooking experience, or at least the only one who bothered. If it wouldn't have been for Trowa and Quatre, the pilots would have gone hungry.

"What in Allah's name are you doing?" Quatre burst out, setting down the bags of groceries and supplies he had gotten.

Duo looked up from the cookbook and smiled, flashing the grin that always meant he was up to something. "Tell me something...have you ever seen the old Earth movie called 'Alice in Wonderland?'" he asked curiously, moving over to the bags and beginning to unload them, inspecting what his friend had brought him.

The Arabian pilot shook his head. "No...why? I don't think I've ever even heard of that before..." he answered, now even more intrigued than before.

Duo nodded as though in confirmation of something, replying, "I thought not. Well, while I start baking the cake, I want you to go into the living room and watch the vid that I found. Then, come back in and I'll explain everything. Now, shoo!" He shoved the other boy out of the kitchen, immediately turning around and continuing the preparations for the party that he had planned.

----------

Quatre came in some time later, his eyes shining brightly with knowledge of exactly what was going on. "I think I'm beginning to understand," he said, smiling and continuing to watch what Duo was doing. He was decorating a beautiful strawberry shortcake, perfect as far as the Arabian was concerned.

"Good. Now you know why I decided to do this. Maybe now you can make yourself useful since the guys should be home in another couple of hours," Duo answered, pointing to the recipe book. "I found some fruit juice and soda water...start making the punch...then we can start setting up."

Quatre did as he was told, humming almost merrily to himself as he went about his work. When he was finished, he looked up at Duo, who was moving the finished masterpiece of a cake to the table. "Duo...can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Quat...just don't distract me too much," he said, deliberately arranging the table.

"Where exactly did you find that vid? That had to be a child's movie...was it yours?" he asked hesitantly, not sure what sort of reaction the question was going to get. Quatre was well aware of Duo's past and how his childhood had been ripped from him. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt his friend or ruin the plans that he had.

Duo just smiled, his violet eyes still bright. "Nah, it wasn't mine. I found it in a box when I was looking in the attic, so it was somebody else's. I was bored, and I decided to watch it. We all have been working so hard, so I thought that we needed something fun to relax us. I know Heero needs something like that...I'm tried of working out knots from his back...I'd rather be working on other things," he grumbled good-naturedly, still smiling.

"Oh, I know. I know Trowa and I have gotten a bit high-strung from all the stress, so I think that's safe to assume about all of us," Quatre agreed, moving the punchbowl to the table as well.

"Yeah...well, leave it to me to bring the comic relief...what would you guys do without me?" Duo asked, taking off the apron and hanging it up on the hook. He made sure that the camera had film to capture the moments to come, pleased with the way the afternoon was going. He looked at his watch, checking the time.

"We would be very bored, and Heero would be very lonely," Quatre teased, smiling again. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for the guys to get home...we made it. Operation Merry Unbirthday is under way," Duo said, striking a pose that made his companion snicker.

"Mission accepted," Quatre said through his giggles, before finally regaining his composure. "Now, is there anything left to do? I'm starting to get a bit restless."

Duo shook his head, going into the living room and settling down into the couch. He folded his hands behind his head and crossed his legs, looking up at the blonde pilot. "Nope, nothing left to do until the guys get home. Just sitting around and waiting..." he said, his foot already taking to tapping in restlessness. Anxiety was beginning to set in, now that he had nothing else to do. _What if they don't like it? What if this was just a waste of time? _he questioned internally, finding that he couldn't help but wonder. He didn't want to show it on his face, simply because he didn't want his companion to worry.

The Arabian pilot seemed to read his mind, despite Duo's efforts to hide his doubts, and sat down next to him so he could put his hand on his shoulder. "I know they'll enjoy it...I know I will. We all need that bit of stress-relief. You know, I didn't realize exactly how high-strung I was until today when I was on my way home. This will be worth it, I promise, thank Allah," Quatre gently reassured him, still smiling at his friend.

Duo found himself with his usual lopsided grin on his face, his spirits renewed; the Arabian seemed to have that sort of effect on him. "I guess...I could always make them like it...what do you think?" he said in reply, again making the other boy laugh.

Still chuckling, both pilots continued to talk and joke with one another, waiting for when their friends and lovers decided to join the surprise party.

----------

It was at least an hour later when Heero arrived first, tired and grumpy from a hard day at his office. He had gotten a prominent job as a computer programmer, already at the top of the chain in the office with his skills in encryption and coding, but he wasn't thinking about that. All he could think of was going into the home he shared with his friends and seeing Duo. _I could really use your smiling face, my braided baka, _he thought to himself, the faintest hint of a smile playing on the edges of his mouth.

It quickly faded when he tried to open the door that was usually unlocked at this time of day, and found that it wouldn't budge. "Duo? Are you in there?" he called out, slight panic forming in the pit of his stomach. When no answer came, he began to jiggle the doorhandle, as though that would magically unlock the door.

Then he noticed the curtain move slightly, and began to panic even more. "Duo? Are you in there? I am not in the mood for games," he called out, still shaking the doorknob.

"What's going on?" a voice called out behind him. Heero turned to see Trowa standing there, still wearing his Preventer's uniform. He looked haggard, and Heero could tell he was ready to see Quatre.

"I don't know. The door's locked and I saw something move in the house. If Duo is fucking with me...I'll kill him, then fuck him... Wait, I'll fuck him, then kill him," Heero said hotly, his eyebrows furrowing to match his tone..

Trowa cracked the faintest hint of a smile, amused at his friend's words. "If that is the case, I am sure he's planning something. Quatre is more than likely in on it, since his car is in the driveway and he's home before me," he said in reply, a slight lilt in his voice. He knew his lover and best friend well, as well as what the two of them were capable of. "Let's wait and see what happens...Wufei and Zechs should be along shortly."

"But I don't want to wait until they get home to get into _my _house," Heero grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and tensing. "I have had a rather hard day and I am in no mood for foolishness."

"I bet he would be doing it for you," Trowa reminded him, needling just a little bit. The last thing the six friends needed was confrontation of any kind, and he found himself willing to do what it took to prevent it.

Heero seemed to soften a bit at that thought, the tension draining from him. "I suppose you're right. You're always right, Trowa," he said with a sigh, keeping his arms folded and settling back against the brick of the house.

Neither boy had to wait too long, since the aforementioned friends were soon walking up the driveway. Both of them looked just as tired.

"What are you two doing sitting outside?" Wufei asked grumpily, his eyes taking in the sight of Trowa and Heero relaxing against the wall.

The two of them exchanged a glance, before Heero answered the question for the both of them. "It would seem that Duo and Quatre have forbidden us to come inside...at least until we were all present and accounted for," he said, a mixture of amusement and annoyance in his tone. Trowa merely nodded in affirmation.

"Well, what are the two of them waiting for...we're standing here," Zechs said, smirking. He wasn't really in the mood for fun and games, but having lived with the blonde and braided pilots had taught him patience he had never known he was capable of.

The four of them peered together into the window, watching the curtains move again and hearing the lock click to allow them entrance into the house.

"Let's go see what those two bakas have cooked up," Wufei said with a sigh, not even sure that he wanted to know. He put his arm around his lover, hoping that the contact with the taller blonde would calm him.

"Yes, let's," Zechs said in turn, still smirking as he let himself into the house, leading Wufei along with Heero and Trowa following closely behind.

----------

None of them expected to see the colorful streamers and balloons about their living room, nor did they expect to see Duo and Quatre looking festive.

"What in Nataku's name is going on here?" Wufei asked, swatting at Duo, who was trying desperately to put a party hat on his head.

"It's an Unbirthday party, silly," Quatre replied, placing a hat on Trowa's head and kissing him warmly on the mouth. The kiss was very much returned, with Trowa highly amused at his lover's silliness.

"A what?" Heero asked, reluctantly putting another hat on his head but accepting the gracious hug and kiss from his lover. "Duo, was this your idea?" he questioned of the braided pilot, who was grinning from ear to ear. Heero couldn't help but let his heart melt at that smile; with all the work they had been doing, he had rarely gotten the chance to see it lately.

"Well, since you only have one birthday a year, I thought we would celebrate one of the three hundred and sixty-four _un_birthdays that we have," Duo explained, as though his words were supposed to make sense to all of them. He and Quatre shared a quiet giggle, while the others looked more than slightly confused. "Besides, I decided we needed something to lighten the mood, and what better way to do that than to have a party, complete with cake, decorations, and punch?" he added cheerily, still internally crossing his fingers that the others would find the humor in it.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Heero burst into laughter, something he rarely ever did. "I love you, my braided baka. You and your crazy ideas," he purred, leaning over and catching Duo's lips in an almost smoldering kiss, catching the other boy by complete surprise. When the two of them parted, he continued breathily, "Happy Unbirthday, my love. Thank you for the party.

"So you like it, then?" Quatre asked Trowa sheepishly, blushing slightly and looking down at his feet.

Trowa lifted his chin, staring into his eyes and smiling. "Yes. Happy Unbirthday, my angel...so thoughtful," he murmured into Quatre's mouth, holding the smaller blonde tightly to him.

"I believe it is safe to assume that only the two of you could think of something like this..." Wufei said, finding a smile on his own face. He was even amused enough to put a party hat on both he and his lover, watching Zechs giggle. "Happy Unbirthday," he said in a whisper, receiving his own unbirthday greeting and kiss.

"Now that that's all said and done...let's party!" Duo called out, leading Heero by his hand to the kitchen where the cake and punch was waiting for them.

----------

"Did you really bake that cake? I didn't think you were capable of such a thing, Duo," Zechs teased the younger pilot, looking thoroughly pleased. The six of them sat in the living room, full of cake and punch and completely content.

"I just followed the recipe...maybe I should cook dinner tomorrow night!" Duo exclaimed, smiling broadly. "I'm sure I can find other recipes, and as long as I wear the lucky apron, it'll come out just as good." His idea had been a success, and his lover and friends were the most relaxed he had ever seen them.

"I wouldn't go that far," Trowa said, wrapping his arms around Quatre and nuzzling his neck. "So...where exactly did you get the idea for an 'unbirthday party'?" he asked, sincerly curious.

"Really...neither one of you is clever enough to think of that on your own," Wufei kidded, settled in the crook of Zechs's legs on the floor. He was smiling broadly, another feat unto itself.

Duo and Quatre exchanged looks, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I was digging around in the attic, deciding to clean up a bit-" Duo started until Heero interjected.

"You were in the mood to clean something? Were you sick?" he asked, kissing the braided pilot on the neck.

Duo ignored the comment, continuing. "And I found an unlabeled box. Not sure what it was, I decided to-"

"Snoop. Typical," Trowa added, trying to keep his face expressionless, but finding it hard to silence his giggles.

Again, Duo continued as though he hadn't heard the comment. "I decided to look in the box. It had a bunch of old toys in it, including this old vid. It looked ancient, but it played well enough. When I saw it, this movie had to be from a _long _time ago, like back before the colonies were even thought of. Well, after watching it, I decided to throw an 'unbirthday' party," he finally finished, pleased that there were no more interruptions.

"That still doesn't answer the question completely...and whose box was that? I don't have anything like that," Wufei asked, folding his arms and looking at Duo intently.

"That's just it! I don't know whose box it was! I came from the Maxwell church, and we didn't have anything like that there," Duo replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Quatre piped up with, "I don't remember ever watching the vid before, so I know it wasn't mine. Besides, do you really think my sisters would have let me keep something like that from our childhood if it had been mine?" The others nodded in agreement at that, knowing all too well how Quatre's sisters were about family possessions and the like.

"Well, Trowa and I were both nameless soldiers, so I don't think we count," Heero answered, getting a nod from the HeavyArms pilot in affirmation.

Suddenly, an embarrassed cough came from behind Wufei, indicting the culprit of who the vid belonged to. "It...was mine. I...never thought anyone would find it," Zechs said softly, his voice indicating his slight embarrassment at being found out. "Relena recently found some of our childhood things, and thought that I should have them."

Wufei chuckled a bit at that, leaning up and kissing his lover along his jawline. "You are so full of surprises...I never would have pegged you to be so nostalgic," he commented, smiling up at the other man.

"Now that has to be the cutest thing I think I have ever heard...I think I am going to throw up," Duo commented, settling back against Heero's chest and enjoying the other boy's strong arms around him.

"Not on my couch, you're not," Quatre calmly stated. "That would be entirely too much trouble to clean up."

"And then kissing you would be completely out of the question," Heero added, amused at his lover's mock-pout he was receiving.

Zechs cleared his throat, suggesting, "How about we watch the vid? That way, I can refresh my memory of what exactly an unbirthday is, and the rest of you can see what inspired our little braided and blonde bakas for such an occasion?"

"I second the motion," Trowa said softly, raising his hand. He smiled again at Quatre, the haggard look in his eyes completely gone.

"Then it's settled! Quatre, grab some popcorn and some drinks. Heero, make yourself comfortable since I'm sitting on you. Trowa, help Quatre, but don't distract him...we have a movie to watch. Wufei and Zechs, no funny business while the movie's on...that would just be weird. Now, let's go! Operation Merry Unbirthday is almost complete!" Duo exclaimed, bounding toward the monitor and vid machine to put the movie on. _This turned out just like I planned...Alice in Wonderland, here we come, _Duo thought to himself, smiling.

And that's just what they did.

-----END-----


End file.
